In demand
by pinkpaige
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have changed over the past years. They meet again and Sakura could not believe what he’s trying to do. Pairings: Sasuke & Sakura & Naruto


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: **Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have changed over the past years. They meet again and Sakura could not believe what he's trying to do. Pairings: Sasuke & Sakura & Naruto

**In demand **

Sakura was lying on her bed trying to get some sleep. She was tired from that day's activities but it seems like sleep is impossible. She got up and opened the window of her room to gaze at the stars that are very much visible that night because the skies are clear. Suddenly, she remembers him. It's been two and a half years since she last saw him. She wonders on how is he right now, what does he look like or does he even remembers them.

When they were together as a team, back when they were still genins, he was the focus of her attention, the object of her affection. Sasuke thinks she's acting like a kid, annoying him every time. She had to smile at the memories they all shared. All those trainings, missions or just plain spending time with one another brings both happy and sad thoughts to her. And now, she doesn't even know where Sasuke is right now.

Naruto just came back with Jiraiya. You can really see the changes in him; from his physical appearance to his abilities as a ninja. But his big mouth and the fact that he still cared for her remained the same. Back then, she only thought of Naruto as a teammate, a very hyperactive one. Eventually, he became a friend. A friend who would protect her and probably a friend who would give anything to see her happy. He witnessed what she's gone through when Sasuke left them. At first, she thought this was the reason he's so protective of her. But now it feels like something's different. She doesn't want to assume but she could not deny the obvious. They have the same goal, to bring Sasuke back. And they're going away soon to find him and she anticipates on seeing him again.

This is the first time the three of them faces each other after two and a half years. She notices he still looks the same only taller and more matured. She can still see that his personality still remained the same by the way he's acting at the moment. He's still cold-hearted and very much hot-tempered. She could also sense the powerful aura that comes from him. It wasn't a surprise because she knew from the start he could get the power he wanted for his vengeance. She could feel the tension around them. She could not think of the right words to say. There's only silence and more tension.

She knew Naruto would speak any moment now to tell Sasuke to come back with them to their hometown. He would challenge him to a fight that would decide what will happen next. Would she fight Sasuke too to bring him back? She reminded herself again that she and Naruto has the same goal but she doesn't want to see both of them killing each other. From what she learned from the Hokage and Kakashi, she knew that Sasuke hasn't yet accomplished his goal, to kill his brother. She knew at this moment they could not stop Sasuke.

The fight had begun between Sasuke's team and us. It was hard, intense and everyone was willing to risk everything just to insist what they want. She could not concentrate on her fight. She was distracted from the start. She got her right leg wounded and she could not get a chance to heal it and now she's bleeding. When she inflicted some damage to her opponent she took this opportunity to observe what is happening on other's fights. Sasuke and Naruto are still on it. It seems like they can't decide which one of them would attack next. When she turned around she saw her opponent ready again for the next attack. She moved away to avoid the assault. When she moved away she became nearer to where Sasuke and Naruto are fighting. This move made the two looked at her. She can see the expressionless face of Sasuke staring at her wounded leg. She's thinking he still thinks of her as a weakling. That she could not protect herself. Naruto, on the other hand, moved a little closer to her to ask her is she's alright. This made her smile. Naruto really cares about her. She assured him that she's fine and that she can still finish any fight. She saw Naruto hesitated but moved back to face Sasuke again.

The fight continued for another hour or so. She had won against her opponent and now she's healing her wounds. Sasuke was about to leave as he tells Naruto to back off because he won't be stopped until he finished his goal. They both received injuries from the fight and she wanted to heal him before he leaves. Again, she could not speak. She won't stop him again like she did almost three years ago. Naruto stayed still to where he is trying so hard to think what is best to do next. Would he let him go away again when they got this close? Before finally taking off, Sasuke jumped in front of her. She noticed he's watching her heal her wounds and that made her stop. She too stared at him, trying to comprehend what he wanted from her. He didn't say any word and before she knew it, he was gone.

She knew this would happen; they won't be able to stop him. They won't be able to convince him. He left again. She does not know what to think. Her mind is blank. She focuses her gaze at Naruto. It seems like he's ready to follow him again. But before he could do that, she stopped him. She knows nothing will happen and that it may lead up to much worse damage between them.

The sun has already set. It's getting darker by the minute. They decided to spend the night there, where they had the fight. After healing her teammates' wounds, she felt exhausted. Tired from everything. But she could not show them how she feels. It won't help anything. But still, she could not sleep.

She stood up from leaning on a tree trunk very carefully, trying not to wake anyone. She knew there was a river not too far from their campsite. She started to walk towards there. She wanted to clear her mind. When she reached the river, she knelt down to wash her hands and then her face. She felt refreshed doing that. She leaped to reach a huge rock. She sat above it while looking at the water. Suddenly she felt a presence near her. She prepared herself for a fight. And then that presence appeared in front of her. It was Sasuke. He was standing above the water, using charka on his feet to be able to stand on the water. Startled, she just eyed him. They were staring at each other as if no one wants to speak. It was her who broke the silence.

"Why are you still here?" she asked but he did not reply.

"You've changed" he said after a few more minutes.

"People change and you know that. Now, what do you want from me?"

"If I'd asked you to come with me would you do that?" he said again with an expressionless face.

She was stunned. She's not expecting this. Would she consider it? She knew she still cares for him and she wants it badly for him to return with them but that is impossible for now. Being with him means being a traitor to Konoha, aside from that she could not abandon Naruto and everything else she believed in. But he wanted her to be with him. That thought made her laugh a little. He wanted her but she could not allow herself to be with him. It would be like abandoning all her principles and she could not live with that.

He's still staring at her, thinking what's funny about his question but he remained silent. He also could not believe he actually asked her to be with him. It's not part of his plan. He just wanted to see her again just before they go their separate ways again. He knew he does not deserve her; she can do so much better without him in her life. Even Naruto would be better for her and that thought made him jealous a little. Would he let Naruto take her away? All of those thoughts were running on his mind when Sakura jumped in front of him, looking deeply in his eyes. Sasuke could not read any of her expressions so he just stared back at her, not moving from his current position.

Sakura made up her mine. Even if she really wanted to be with badly, there are a lot of things she needs to consider and right now it is more important that her own desires. She knew there will come a time when both of them are free from everything and that will be the right time for them to be together. But for now, it is enough for her to know that he actually wanted to be with her. She stepped a little more closely to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips on his.

Sasuke on the other hand was not moving at all. He watched her all movements but did not do anything to stop her from what she wants to do. When he felt her lips on his own, he responded to her kiss. Her kisses were so light, he felt like she was teasing him.

Sakura pulled away from him. She smiled at him and said "I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you but I can't be with right now. I will be waiting for you when you accomplish your goal."

Sasuke just listen to what she's saying. He understood her decision. He can't expect her to leave everything else behind her just for him. It was just unfair.

"I can't promise anything." He said while still looking at her.

"I know." She said with tears in her eyes.

For now she will return to Naruto. Somehow he needs her. She knew Naruto will always be there for her and would not hurt her the way Sasuke did. She don't know what will happen to the three of them in the future but for now it is enough for her to be like this. She doesn't know what to feel. She felt numbness succumb her. Before she turned around to leave she said, "You never actually had our love written in your plan. And now I'm in demand". And then suddenly, she was gone.

End

A/n: The ending wasn't really what I had in my mind but I can't seem to put it in paper. Anyway thanks for reading. This is the very first story I've ever uploaded here. And before I forget this story was inspired by a song from Texas with the same title.


End file.
